Confusión
by Velmon
Summary: Relata los sentimientos de la domadora de viento ante el joven de Konoha, cuando el mundo ninja donde crecio y formo su carácter se fue forjando, pero al adoptar la paz, nuevos sentimientos le avergan y hay tiempo, mucho para pensar.


Naruto le pertenece al autor de la serie y manga, el contenido de este fic a mi imaginación al ver el capitulo final de Naruto, donde Temari esta roja por el atrevimiento de Shikamaru al agarrarle la mano. Me parecio hermoso y tierno, pobre mujer, se jacta de ser ruda pero Shikamaru la deribo con ese apretón de mano.

De ante mano, lo siento por mi mala ortografía y gramatica. Espero que le guste.

* * *

Confusión, esa era la palabra que detestaba, la que arruino todo, desde que era una adolescente, desde que lo vio con esa sonrisa de burla al tenerla bajo su jutsu de sombra, y rendirse, regalando la victoria a ella. Maldito, deseaba tanto una revancha. Nunca lo obtuvo.

Siempre cuando iba a Konoha por misiones, él se encargaba de ser su guía, pasaban mucho tiempos juntos. Lo vio crecer, lo peor, se convirtió en un hombre, que llego a admirarlo a escondidas. Su corazón bombeaba más sangre cuando lo veía, cuando lo sentía cerca.

Cuando la guerra se tranquilizo y la paz domino el mundo ninja, se sintió paz, ella lo odio, la tranquilidad de no hacer nada, además de asuntos políticos, le dejaba un gran tiempo para pensar. El pensamiento que odio en una tarde al admirar el atardecer, era el sentimiento de nunca ver a Shikamaru.

Se sintió confundida, no comprendía porque extrañaría a ese vago que ya no era más un vago, desde cuando puso tanta carga en sus hombros, de seguro cuando los dos hombres más cercano murieron por la guerra, desde que prometió cuidar a Mirai, desde que prometió ser consejero y mano derecha de Naruto, una vez que se convierta Hokage.

Sentía una opresión en su pecho al imaginar que después de años de no volverse a ver, él no la recordaría, se olvidaría de ella. No sabia porque sentía ganas de llorar, pero no dejaba que esas lagrimas tonta que no tenía razón de salir dominara.

Al final supo que esa confusión se debía a ese sentimiento de amar, todo por Matsuri quién le escucho nombrar esos sentimientos a una compañera más joven quién pensaba estar enferma. No quería aceptar que estaba enamorada de Shikamaru, pero al recordar lo colorada que se puso al ser tan solo sostenida de la mano por él, su mundo tuvo muchas emociones que eran alejada de lo que producía la guerra y los conflictos que se producía en ese torno que ella creció. En ese entorno que no había tiempo para buscar un amor, una noche de pasión o lo que tenga que ver con el sexo opuesto. Para ella era entrenar, ser mejor kunichi de su aldea, llevar en alto el nombramiento que le entrego los concejo de Suna, era la princesa de Suna, y como tal debía comportarse, ser fuerte, entrenar tanto cuerpo como alma, ser maquiavelica, ser la mejor y por fin derrotar esa vergonzosa victoria haciendo que Shikamaru muerda el polvo, tumbarlo en el suelo por su abanico.

No sabía como actuar, pero al parecer si él, después de la boda de Naruto y Hinata, Shikamaru seguía sosteniendo su mano ante su rotunda negación vagas que no se sentía la amenaza por lo nerviosa y estúpida que se ponía.

Le enseño a amar, espiritualmente, ella se negaba a pasar la siguiente base, que Shikamaru con besos calurosos la arrastro a la cama, acariciando su muslo, alzando la falda, pero todo ese ambiente que el genio pensó que obtendría se detuvo al sentir una mano del muchacho apretar uno de sus senos. Solo se ganó una bofetada, una mirada asesina de ella.

Él comprendió que eso nunca ocurría con ella, ella era una imagen política y no por nada era la princesa, ahora sabia porque era una mujer a temer y amada por su pueblo, Suna era un ambiente hostil y duro, con gentes dura y desconfiada, ella representaba la hermosa y árida tierra de Suna.

Su relación se fue forzando, cuanta razón tenía que la distancia refuerza los sentimientos. Ella siempre cuando estaba en Suna pensaba en él, soñaba con él. Odio tener un sueño bastante subido de tono con su novio, que horror ella pensando en eso, despertó calurosa y sentía que debía darse un baño, temió cerrar de nuevo los ojos y seguir con esos estupidos sueños.

Lo peor es que como Princesa de Suna, el concejo debatía quien debía casarse con ella. Los ancianos no sabían si debían escoger un prometido de sus tierras, de una familia de alta clase, un gran shinobi de Suna, hijo de uno de los concejales. O buscar un prometido fuera de sus territorios, que sea de una nación diferente para forzar la alianza, para obtener beneficios del matrimonio. Lo odio a cada uno de ellos, odio a Gaara quien no defendió los ideales de ella. Odio a Kankuro quien sugirió al Nara, además de compartir un noviazgo podrían tener ventaja en las plantas medicinales que cultivaban y tendría tal vez un... no supo que iba a decir y la verdad que no quería saber, lo mando a volar y estrecharse contra la pared.

Acepto ¿porqué? Al viajar a Konoha por un mensaje, le hablo de lo que le molestaba, después de tanta insistencia de parte de él por su humor de problemática. Le prometió, al acabar de desahogarse, que su matrimonio no sería nada político. Que él deseaba casarse con ella, pero aun había cosas que discutir con respecto de su noviazgo a distancia.

Pero el consejo de Suna y el consejo de ancianos del clan Nara, apresuro que el joven líder consiga una prometida, un heredero. Yoshino le prometió un cálido hogar, enseñar lo necesario para que sus temores, que no lo hablos y Yoshino los vio en sus ojos verde azulado expresaba en gritar por sacarlo, para que el matrimonio tenga una base fuerte, que soporte toda clase de tormenta.

Su noche de boda fue algo dolorosa, algo que no deseaba pasar, tal vez solo esas caricias que los besos y los dedos largos de Shikamaru le otorgaba una sensación que reconoció como orgasmo, gracia a la básica educación que una doncella de Suna, por estricta orden del Consejo, le hablo de la noche.

La primera vez no le gusto pero si la tercera, le encontró el gusto. Tanto que al amanecer no dejo que se levantara hasta que el apetito de comer algo le invadiera la necesidad de llenar su estomago. Disfrutar de un baño en las termales más lujosa que había conocido en Konoha.

El tiempo paso hasta el temor de ser madre le embargo cuando la prueba dio positivo. No quería ser madre, temía ser una mala madre, siempre veía a sus amigas con esa mujer que les abrazaba, la peinaba, les vestía, les hacia el desayuno y velabas sus noches cuando la fiebre subía o una pesadilla las visitaba. Extrañaba a su madre, odiaba que Gaara nunca conociera lo que era una madre, un abrazo materno. Odiaba escuchar el llanto de Kankuro y los gritos desesperados para que ella volviera en esas noches tormentosa. Odiaba tener que ser fuerte para sus hermanos y padre. Un padre que no mostró el amor que su madre les entregaba. Temía ser como él y no como ella, una hermosa mujer amorosa con sus hijos, que no guardo rencor a Gaara, que lo amo hasta el último segundo de su vida.

Shikamaru la abrazo, la envolvió en sus brazos, ambos temían, pero él confiaba en ella, confiaba que llegarían hacer, tal vez no unos mejores padres, pero a su manera, con el tiempo, se volverían lo mejor para el pequeño que juntos crearon con amor.

Al nacer la dulce bolita que era la misma imagen del Nara, con unos hermosos ojos de color de ella. Una hermosa combinación, un hermoso ser que endulzo el corazón de sus hermanos, de su suegra, de su amado esposo que estuvo siempre con ella en esos meses, y sobre todo, a ella, le dio esa fuerza de seguir adelante, de que si fallara se levantaría, que prometió en silencio estar ahí para corregirlo, llevarlo al camino del bien, amarlo sobre toda cosa, protegerlo.

Le lleno de ternura más al verlo tan calladito y con sus regordetas mejillas. Cuando dio sus primeros pasos, cuando Kankuro le regalo una marioneta y jugaba con hilos de chacra para moverlo, cuando Gaara le hacia castillo de arena. O cuando Shikamaru le enseñaba esa costumbre de dormir en el pórtico al aire libre, mirando las nubes.

Ser madre era tan confuso, te llenaba de emociones desbordante que poco a poco supo como manejarlo, y todo comenzó con esa sensación del amor.


End file.
